Les deux connes qui marchaient dans la cour
by Didou367
Summary: Elle se rappelle... D'elle, de ses faces cachées, de ses manies... Mais surtout, de l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec elle...


Un OS dont j'ai eu l'idée en regardant les voitures passer, dans le bus, en rentrant chez-moi, en éccoutant de la musique. Comme qui l'inspiration peut frapper à n'importe quel. N'empêche que pour le coup, je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir choisi ce personnage en personnage principal.

Sinon, les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

D'un air morne, une jeune fille écoutait son professeur de mathématiques, un homme à l'aura flegmatique. Celui-ci balançait ses formules d'une voix terne et étouffée par l'écharpe qui masquait la moitié de son visage, balayant d'un regard détaché la classe et passant parfois une main absente dans sa tignasse, argentée malgré son jeune âge. L'attitude négligée de cet homme agaçait au plus haut point la fille, qui estimait qu'un enseignant devrait être plus consciencieux quant à l'image qu'il donne de lui-même.

Une facétieuse mèche de cheveux, d'une étrange couleur églantine, vint déranger ses grandes prunelles de jade et chatouiller son nez mutin. Agacée, elle souffla dessus, espérant naïvement que son souffle suffirait à replacer la mèche sur le côté mais celle-ci, joueuse, ne fit que s'éloigner pour mieux revenir devant l'œil émeraude de la fille. Elle soupira, faisant de nouveau voleter la mèche, involontairement cette fois, avant de replacer cette dernière d'un geste ennuyé derrière son oreille. Quand elle pensait qu'Ino, elle, avait constamment une dense mèche de cheveux d'un blond d'argent devant son malicieux regard saphir...

Affligée, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise située à sa droite, tristement vide. Puis elle dirigea son regard verdelet vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Elle reconnut, tout au fond, ce petit coin qui avait office de tanière quelques instants à peine. Du moins, avant...

_La sonnerie stridente retentit, inaugurant la récréation. Sakura rangea ses affaires le plus lentement possible. Elle sortit d'un pas incertain de la salle de classe, puis se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être la cour de récréation._

_Une fois arrivée, elle repéra, tout au fond de la cour, un coin qui lui semblait parfait pour ne pas être remarquée. Elle se fraya donc un chemin jusqu'à lui. La jeune fille s'assit sur le goudron sombre parsemé de taches caoutchouteuses, certaines blanches, semblable à son teint albe, d'autres vertes, tel son œil de menthe, et d'autres encore roses, comme sa chevelure naturellement rosâtre. Du chewing-gum.  
S'en fichant royalement, elle sortit son mp3 qu'elle alluma, mit ses écouteurs aux oreilles et choisit Open Wounds, de Skillet. Elle replia les genoux sur sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus, un air maussade au visage._

_« Une personne avec une couleur de cheveux aussi joyeuse ne devrait pas afficher un visage aussi grognon, l'aborda une voix taquine. »_

_Sakura leva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci était une jeune fille qui, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, était dans sa classe. Oui, elle en était même sûre. Elle se rappelle avoir été éblouie par sa beauté éclatante. Oui, qui pourrait la rater, avec ses longs cheveux blond aux reflets argentés rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, son teint laiteux sans imperfection, sa silhouette longiligne et surtout, son regard céruléen illuminé d'une lueur espiègle. Un air angélique sans doute factice, à en juger cet éclat blagueur dans ses yeux bleus.  
La blonde se pencha afin de lui faire face et, un sourire avenant sur ses lèvres fines d'une teinte rosée, mit un doigt taquin sur le front de la fille à l'étrange couleur de cheveux qui grimaça. Son grand front..._

_« Ah, t'aimes pas ton front ? , déduit la blonde en apercevant le visage crispé de Sakura. Je dois bien avouer qu'il est plutôt grand, mais bon, c'est pas une cata non plus. C'est quand même pas pour ça que tu fais la tête ?  
-Non, soupira l'Haruno, quelque peu prise au dépourvu par l'attitude bienveillante de la jolie blondinette._

_Cette dernière se releva, laissant tranquille son front puis la fixa de ses yeux saphirs, un sourcil haussé, attendant visiblement des détails. Détail, qu'étrangement, elle n'hésita pas à lui donner, sentant qu'elle était une personne à qui elle pouvait parler._

_-Bah en fait, expliqua t-elle, dans mon ancien collège, pendant les récrés, je marchais dans la cour avec un de mes amis, mais bon, là, comme je connais personne... »_

_Abattue, elle eut une pensée pour cet ami auquel cette fille lui faisait penser. Ils avaient la même lueur coquine dans leurs yeux d'une couleur azur semblable et puis, tous deux étaient blonds, à la différence que là où le blond de la jeune fille était d'argent, celui de son ami, lui, était d'or, d'une couleur vive que même le soleil lui jalousait._

_Soudain, la blonde saisit brusquement son bras et la tira en avant, forçant Sakura à se lever. Ensuite, elle la tira vers elle et serra davantage son bras, souriante._

_« Si ce n'est que ça le problème, je veux bien marcher avec toi dans la cour ! s'écria t-elle d'une exaltée. »_

_Sans plus de cérémonies, elle la traîna et se mit à faire le tour de la cour. L'Haruno se laissa faire, ne se sentant pas, curieusement, de résister à cette fille qui lui rappelait tant son ami. Les autres les regardaient d'un air intrigué, comme des bêtes de foire, cependant la blondinette semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Exactement comme lui, qui se contrefichait du regard des autres, vivant comme lui seul l'entendait. Elle lui remémorait tant Naruto, c'était effarant. Mais si sécurisant en même temps. Elle aurait presque l'impression d'être avec lui en ce moment-même, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la blonde, la tenant toujours, et l'emporta jusqu'à la salle où devait se passer le prochain cours. Enfin, elle la lâcha, se mit face à elle et lui fit un grand sourire éclatant._

_« Au fait, je m'appelle Ino et t'es dans la même classe de cinquième que moi, informa t-elle d'un ton rieur avant de rentrer dans la classe. »  
_  
Dire qu'à partir de ce jour, à chaque récréation, elles marchaient dans la cour, sans prêter attention aux regards contempteurs des autres. Elle avait retrouvé en Ino son meilleur ami d'enfance, Naruto. Tous deux taquins, tous deux exubérants, tous deux dynamiques... Ils avaient tant de points communs, ces deux-là, que c'en était presque terrifiant. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait que Naruto pour avoir un caractère aussi excentrique.

En soupirant, elle posa son regard d'émeraude sur la table voisine, couverte de dessins aux formes rondes, typiquement féminins, ainsi que de phrases tenant à cœur à son amie, notamment ce proverbe espagnol... _Offrir l'amitié à qui veut l'amour, c'est donner du pain à qui meurt de soif..._ Ino y accordait une grande importance, elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait besoin de s'approprier sa table, de marquer son territoire. Et ce proverbe espagnol était devenu sa phrase signature, celle que l'on trouvait sur chacune de ses tables. Elle ne lui avait jamais expliqué l'importance qu'avait cette phrase pour elle. Sans doute ne la connaîtrait-elle jamais...

L'appel stridulent de la récréation résonna dans tout le bâtiment. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires avec des gestes atones, puis sortit et parcourut d'un pas alangui les couloirs, des souvenirs remontant à la surface de son esprit mélancolique. Il s'en était passé des choses, dans ces couloirs, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Qu'aurait-elle aimé qu'ils soient dotés de parole pour qu'ils lui racontent tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, tout ce qui s'était passé en leur sein. Ces couloirs aux murs d'un blanc vieilli, au chemin en ce moment noirci de monde, à la cacophonie joyeuse, insouciante. Ceux-là mêmes...

_Elles venaient de finir de manger et se dirigeaient à présent vers les toilettes, Ino souhaitant se refaire une beauté. Celle-ci causait de sa voix enjouée habituelle, racontant des choses sans grand intérêt, tel le fait que Temari, une fille de première réputée pour ne pas être commode, sortait avec ce rouquin impassible et fauteur de trouble, Akasuna no Sasori. Un couple assez atypique, en somme. Seulement, Sakura écoutait tout cela d'une oreille distraite, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait dire à son amie._

_« Ino ?_

_La susnommée stoppa net son monologue et se tourna vers elle, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux d'argent, un sourire hilare aux lèvres._

_-Tu m'écoutes pas, hein ? , rit-elle. – Avant que l'Haruno ait eut le temps de répondre – Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je me suis bien rendue compte que quelque chose te tracassait, mais j'ai préféré attendre que tu m'en parles de toi-même. Je vois que tu t'es décidée à le faire. »_

_Cela ne l'étonnait pas venant d'Ino. Elle était dotée d'une clairvoyance à toute épreuve lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis, et plus particulièrement, de Sakura. Cette dernière s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, balaya de son regard de menthe les environs, puis, constatant avec contentement que personne ne rôdait dans les parages, ouvrit la bouche, prête à se confier._

_« Bon, alors, voilà... , entama t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Je... Je suis amoureuse._

_A ces mots, elle vit le visage de sa meilleure amie se crisper imperceptiblement et son regard lapis-lazuli devenir éloigné._

_-De qui ? , demanda celle-ci d'une voix tendue, bien différente de son ton léger coutumier.  
-Eh bien, hésita Sakura, pas vraiment mise en confiance avec la réaction d'Ino, de... Sasuke. Uchiwa Sasuke. »_

_La blonde la dévisagea avec une expression indescriptible, que la jeune fille à la couleur de cheveux inhabituelle ne lui avait jamais connue. Les traits fins de son visage étaient contractés par un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Ses prunelles, semblables à un ciel paisible et bienveillant, était devenu un océan dévasté par la tempête. Une tempête de sentiments incontrôlables, lacérant son âme de tous parts. Même cette aura immaculée, de joie et de malice paraissait s'être obscurcie par des émotions destructrices, ni joie, ni malice, juste un froid glacial, une ire à grand-peine retenue. Ce changement si radical faisait trembler la rose, qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, et pourquoi ?_

_« Moi aussi, déclara finalement Ino, après de longues minutes d'un silence oppressant.  
-Toi aussi quoi ? , demanda l'autre, perdue.  
-Sasuke. Moi aussi, je l'aime.  
-Que... ?_

_Alors, c'était pour ça ? Leur amitié allait finir d'une manière aussi stupide, aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée il y avait de là un an à peine ?_

_-Mais nous n'avons qu'à devenir des meilleures amies rivales, proposa la Yamanaka, à nouveau souriante. Nous essayerons toutes deux de séduire Sasuke sans que l'une ne fasse de coup bas à l'autre, et que nous nous soutenions face aux autres filles qui veulent nous souffler notre beau gosse !_

_Sakura se sentit immédiatement soulagée. Sa meilleure amie ne voulait pas rompre les liens. Rien ne changerait..._

_-Oui, je suis d'accord, sourit-elle, soulagée.  
-Bien, et maintenant, les toilettes ! s'écria la blonde d'une voix enthousiaste, peut-être trop pour être naturelle. »_

_Cependant, l'Haruno n'y vit que du feu. Mais si elle avait été aussi clairvoyante que son amie, elle aurait vu. Que l'aura de celle-ci, joyeuse et malicieuse, était maculée de taches de jalousies, de désespoir et de résignation._

Elle s'en souvient, de cet instant, comme si c'était hier. Sauf que c'était il y a quatre ans. Quatre ans déjà... En fin de compte, ce n'était pas plus mal que les couloirs soient condamnés au silence éternel car elle préférait que ceux-ci gardent cette histoire entre eux. Cela valait bien mieux.

Toujours de sa marche indolente, Sakura passa devant les toilettes des filles. Elles aussi en auraient, bien des choses à raconter. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte couverte d'inscription aux lettres rondes, de déclarations d'amour pathétiques écrites en langages sms ou fashions, deux langages qu'elle abhorrait autant l'un que l'autre et d'autres choses encore, plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres. Tout comme chaque endroit en cet établissement, il était le centre de tant d'histoires... Des histoires d'amour, d'amitié, de haine, de sexe... Ses histoires, qu'elle seule ainsi que les concernés, connaissaient, celles des autres, dont elle ignorait tout, et celles des autres, auxquelles elle avait assistées involontairement...

_« Non. »_

_Un simple mot, une négation, pourtant prononcée avec inflexibilité, froideur. Son propriétaire n'était autre qu'une jolie blonde à la stature rigide, au regard cérulescent dédaigneux. Elle était dos à l'un des cabinets, fixant d'un air imperturbable son interlocuteur, assis sur l'évier. Celui-ci considérait la jeune fille avec roguerie de ses orbes agates. Il passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux de nuit sans étoiles, puis soupira._

_« Pourquoi ?, demanda t-il d'un ton indifférent où perçait tout de même de l'irritation.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de te servir de couverture, énonça la blonde d'une voix implacable. Je n'ai pas envie non plus d'être l'éloigne-mouche. Tu crois peut-être me faire un honneur ?  
-Je t'en fais un.  
-Mon cul, ouais... Et dis-moi, Uchiwa, Kiba, il en pense quoi de ça ? Il le sait, au moins ?_

_Les poings du jeune homme se serrèrent rageusement._

_-Comment es-tu courant ?  
-Je vous ai surpris dans les vestiaires, expliqua Ino, puisque c'était elle. Alors, il en pense quoi ?_

_Le silence fut bien suffisant pour qu'elle se fasse une idée de ce qu'il en pensait..._

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira t-elle. Ce n'est pas juste pour lui.  
-De toute manière, si tu refuses, ce qui me semble être le cas, je m'adresserais à Haruno, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera._

_La concernée, cachée derrière la porte, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors, finalement, il n'avait que faire de ses sentiments envers elle ?_

_-Non.  
-Comment ?  
-Tu n'iras pas la voir, interdit la Yamanaka avec une intonation porteuse de nombreuses menaces. Si tu le fais, je peux te garantir que tu iras rejoindre ta défunte famille très vite._

_Sasuke la fixa d'un air choqué, bouche bée. Sakura l'était, elle aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à son amie ? Était-ce vraiment elle, cette fille hargneuse ?_

_-Très bien, céda en fin de compte le brun, agacé. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Si tu veux, dit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Mais je te préviens, ne t'approche pas de Sakura. J'te surveille, mon gars.  
-Ouais ouais, souffla celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la porte. »_

_L'Haruno courut loin pour ne pas se faire surprendre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Ino ainsi... Plus elle passait du temps avec elle, plus elle constatait que celle-ci était le sosie psychologique parfait de Naruto. Et plus cela devenait évident, plus elle se sentait sereine en sa présence._

Curieusement, elle n'en avait jamais parlé par Ino. Par crainte de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, ou peut-être pour oublier cet événement, faire comme si elle n'y avait pas assisté. En tout cas, après ce jour, sa meilleure amie n'en avait, elle non plus, jamais fait mention. Elle avait continué de s'imposer à elle en tant que rivale, feignant de vouloir à tout prix l'amour de Sasuke. Et Sakura avait préféré ne pas connaître la vérité, car cette vie était celle qui lui convenait.

Et maintenant... Plus rien... Tout était parti, comme les aigrettes laineuse d'un pissenlit sur lesquelles on aurait soufflé...

_Un klaxon, un bruit sourd, un crissement de pneus, des hurlements paniqués, un corps, du sang... Deux amies séparées..._

_« Ino... , pleura Sakura, agenouillée auprès de celle-ci.  
-C'est con, se désola la blonde d'une voix affaiblie, un sourire peiné sur ses lèvres rosées. T'auras plus personne avec qui marcher dans la cour... »_

_L'ambulance arriva, avec tout son tintamarre, mais ce fut en vain. Il était trop tard._

Finalement, Sakura arriva dans la cour. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Celle avec laquelle elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à voir. Celle qu'elle tenait à garder la plus éloignée possible d'elle.  
Car elle voulait être seule, car elles ne seraient plus jamais...

Elle s'assit dans le coin qu'elle s'était appropriée définitivement, il y a maintenant trois mois, sortit son mp3 et mit à fond Open Wounds, de Skillet.  
Non, plus jamais elles ne seraient...

« Les deux connes qui marchaient dans la cour..., murmura t-elle d'un ton acerbe. »

* * *

Bon, j'avoue que pour le coup des "deux connes qui marchaient dans la cour", bah en fait, ça, c'est ma meilleure amie et moi U__U . Pourquoi Open Wounds, de Skillet ? Parce que c'est cette chanson que je me passais en boucle lorsque j'ai eu cette idée.


End file.
